The New Power
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: "Now, rangers, "Gosei said as the same swirl surrounded us again, "You're mission begins now. Good luck. " But I only had one mission through this. To get my father back. Sequel to The New Kid
1. Chapter 1

The New Power

Chapter One: It's Time

SPOV

"Paris was a dream!" Mom explained as we walked through the door from another vacation to Paris.

"Isn't always?" I asked with a laugh.

My life wasn't always been this laughable though. My father, Troy Burrows, was captured by the Warsaw Aliens, my enemy, or rather our enemy.

My close friends, Cora and D.J. Carver and Nikki and J.H. Holling, we're all the next generation of Megaforce Rangers after our parents. We don't know what will be for the yellow ranger, since I have no siblings, but we're sure Gosei will have something figured out.

"So are you ready for school to start next week?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Cora again, "I say, "I'm gonna take my bags back upstairs. "

"Alright, I'm gonna start dinner, "Mom said as she walked off to the kitchen.

I walked upstairs to my large bedroom. Pale yellow walls and light hardwood floors with pictures everywhere, of my friends and family, but my favorite of all was an eight by ten of my father and mother. I had all white furniture, head boards, dressers, and vanities. My closet was a walk in, full of clothes that my mom designed specically for me, and I was a real trendsetter at school.

I put my bags in the floor and flopped on my bed. I sighed. I knew I had to put my clothes, and the new ones that I brought from Paris, back into my closet, but I was really jet lagged. I turned my head and saw the picture I kept on my nightstand of my parents and picked it up. It was times like this that I missed my father the most. I needed him, I missed him.

Mom told me the story when I was twelve. My mom was grabbed by Vrak, the Prince of the Warsaw Aliens, and dad tried to attack him, but accidently hit my mother, she still has a long, thin scar accross her chest from the hit. Vrak threated to take my mom if her didn't go in her place. So, he went in her place, leaving my mother to live.

I wiped back a few tears. Thinkning about my dad always makes me pretty upset. I hate hearing about him, and so does mom. I think she's given up hope that he's still alive. I think he still might be alive, but I'm not cofident in that for sure. I don't have any hard core evidence.

An orange glow swrilled around me I looked around as my body dissapeared in an instant.

CPOV

I walked into our kitchen, the smell of vegtable stir fry filling my nose. Since my mom was an environmentalist, we were all vegetatians.

"Is that vegie stir fry I smell?"I asked mom.

"How'd you guess?" Mom asked back with a laugh, "You know Gia and Sara got in today, I invited them for dinner, so I making extra, Gia said they would be here about six. I invited Jake, Casey, J.H., and Nikki two, they'll be here about the same time, but you know Jake, always late. "

"Oh good, I've been wanting to show Sar my new magic trick I just mastered, "I say, "need any help?"

"If you could track down your brother, that would be great, "Mom said as I walked off.

I soon as I turned the hallway, a pink glow swrilled around me and I vanished.

DJPOV

"It's looking awesome, dad!" I exclaimed about our newest project. We have been working on this new robot for about a month now and we were almost done.

"I think this one may actually work!" my dad said as I laughed. The last robot we built, blew up and we both had to go to the hospital to get metal removed from us in emergency sugery.

"Do yo think you can hand me the wrench?" dad asked, with his back turned.

"Yeah, hang on, "I say, turning to get the wrench, but a blue glow surrounded me.

"The rench may have to wait, "I say as I vanish.

"D.J. ?"I heard my dad ask faintly.

JHPOV

Dad, Nikki, and I walked in from an afternoon of training, preparing ourselves for the day that is fast approaching, for us to become the Black and Green Megaforce Rangers. We were already friends with the other rangers and were just waiting for the day where we were summond to battle.

Mom told us to go upstairs to get ready for dinner at Cora and D.J. 's house. I was really excited because I really liked Cora, and secretly hoped she liked me two.

I went to my room and found my best dress clothes, a white button down and black dress pants, tie, and shoes. I really wanted to impress her tonight.

I was about to start getting ready, but a black swirl overcame me, and as Nikki came in, a green one surrounded her.

I look to her and said, "It's time. "

NIKKIPOV

We landed on a concrete ground with a thump. Alittle pain hit me. I gritted my teeth, it there was one thing I hated, it was feeling pain. I didn't want to feel it and it's hurt. I just wasn't me.

I looked up and founf Sara, Cora, and D.J. getting up from the ground. Sara was the first up and walked into the room infront of us. We all got up and filed in behind her.

"Welcome!" A little robot cheered at us, "I'm Tensou! I can't wait to work with you guys!"

"It's nice to meet you, Tensou, "Sara greeted the tiny robot.

"Welcome, Rangers, " A loud, booming voice called to us.

"Hello, Gosei, "Sara said.

I looked around and found lots of mini figures of past rangers all around us.

"Rangers, welcome to the new adventure of your lives, "Gosei said, "let me explain your powers individuatly to you. Nikki, you are first. "

I stepped forward to a green podium like thing and watch the screen.

"Nikki, like the dolphin, you have over comed many obstacles in your life, you have triumpth every time. You are a free spirt, like water. This is why you are the green dolphin ranger of water, "Gosei said as my own morpher appeared. I grabbed it and examined it. It look like Gosei, I pulled open the mouth to find my power cards stored inside. I shuffled through them to find my moring card, sea brothers card, and my zord card.

"Thank you, Gosei, "I said.

JHPOV

"J.H. , you are next, "Gosei said to me. I stepped up to my black podium to listen and watch.

"Like the snake, you are sharp and always on point, never missing a beat. You have a connection with the ground below you, this is why you are the black snake ranger of earth, "Gosei said.

My morpher appeared before me and it looked like Nikki's. I opened the mouth and found my power cards, morphing, land brothers, and zord cards.

DJPOV

"D.J. , you're next, "Gosei told me.

I walked to my podium as he started to speak.

"D.J. , like the shark, you go after what you aim for, you never back down from a challenge and always come out on top. As well as, Nikki, you are free sprited like the water, these traits and more make you the blue shark ranger of water, "Gosei said as my morpher appeared. I had the same cards as Nikki, just my morphing and zord was different.

CPOV

"Cora, "Gosei called my name.

I walk to my podium and let Gosei explain my new powers.

"Cora, like the pheonix, you are one of a kind, your sprit of intunition and curiosity of the world match the pheonix. You move where ever the wind moves you, you go. This is why you are the pink pheonix ranger of air, "Gosei explained to me. I grabbed my morpher and recieved my morphing, shy brothers, and zord card.

SPOV

"Finnally, Sara, please come forward, "Gosei said.

I walked forward and prepared myself for my explination.

"Like the dragon, you are self dislipined and a strong warrior. You know where you are going with the wind and live with it. And like the tiger, you are confident and a preditor of the jungle. You are and earth shattering warrior and will be the strong leader of this team of Megaforce Rangers. You are special however. Since you have no siblings, you will have two powers combined into one ranger, the orange ranger. Your animal sprit matches the owl, a preditor of the forest and a diciplined animal. This is why you are the orange owl ranger of air and earth, "Gosei said as a grabbed my morpher and cards, the same as Cora's.

"Now, rangers, "Gosei said as the same swrils surrounded us, "Your mission begins now. Good luck. "

But I only had one mission through this.

To get my father back to me and my mom.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Power

Chapter Two: The First Battle

SPOV

We were flashed to the local strip mall's food court. People were running in all directions. The alien in question was black with deep purple swrils all over his body. He didn't have any sort of power, he was just there to cause trouble.

"You there, "I said, "leave these people alone!"

"We'll see about that, " The alien said, "Loogies!"

Loogies came out from all directions. We began an unmorphed fight. We were able to defeat all the loogies.

"It's Morphin' Time! Go Go Megaforce!" We all shouted as we morph.

"Megaforce Orange!" I shouted.

"Megaforce Blue!" D.J. yelled. Gosh he's cute when he does that. . . wait, what did I just say?

"Megaforce Pink!" Cora yelled.

"Megaforce Black!" J.H. yelled.

"Megaforce Green!" Nikki yelled.

We then charged for the alien, which, we defeated quite easily. Thankfully, Zombats didn't appear and we were done for the day.

Or so we thought.

"Rangers, go to the valley off the running trails and observe what you see, do not attack unless I say otherwise, "Gosei said over our morphers.

"Alright, guys lets go, "I said as we took off.

VPOV

I watched my prisoner stuggle against his new bonds. Why hasn't he learned that he's never going to get out of my grasp.

"I thought once you gave yourself to us, you wouldn't fight as much, "I said turning to the prisoner, "Apparently I was wrong. You just want away from here to get back to her and your precious daughter you haven't had the pleasure to meet and know who she is. You better get ready, Red Megaforce Ranger, you are about to come face to face with the one you wish you knew. "

My prisoner looked up at me and gave a small growl. "Lay one finger on her and I swear I'll. . . ," my prisoner said as I interrupted.

"You'll what? Shout? Try to attack me? In case you haven't figured it out yet, Red, you can't and never will able to, " I said with a laugh.

DJPOV

Sara and I assumed our positions above the valley. Sara's eyes were fixed on a man in chains.

"Sar, is that your dad?" I asked her.

Her jaw clenched and I watched as she tried to hold back tears. She hates crying in front of people, even if there was only one person around. The others had split up on the other sides of the valley that way we wouldn't be as easily spotted.

"So, I guess so, huh?" I asked her again. Then out of nowhere, a ray came toward us. "Sara look out!" I shouted as we both jumped out of the way.

"Rangers, attack, "Gosei said over the morpher.

NPOV

I saw Sara go rolling down into the valley as we all rushed down to attack. She landed with a hard thump. I cringed, hating the pain she felt.

She slowly got up and lined up with us.

"Vrak, "Sara growled between her teeth.

"Now it's not time yet, when it is, I'll let you know, "Vrak said and with a flash, they were gone.

"Ugh, "Sara screamed, demorphing. She fell to her knees. I walked up to her.

"We'll get him back, Sar, I know we will, "I told her.

"I'd hope so, Nikki, "Sara said, "Now, come on, let's get to Cora and D.J.'s house for dinner.

GPOV

I was walking to Emma's house. I know that it was time for Sara to become the Megaforce leader.

I kept turning around. I felt like I was being watched by some one.

I turned and caught a glimpse of a man, ducking into the ally way. I walked back to the ally way and turned to see who was there. It was a man who I haven't seen in years.

"Troy?" I asked the figure.


End file.
